The objectives of the following research are an attempt to understand the mechanisms and/or procedures whereby impairments of behavioral performances brought by damage to the central nervous system can be corrected or ameliorated. The experiments outlined are concerned with behavior following lesions of the neocortex and subcortex and with procedures for obtaining reinstatements of function lost following neurosurgery.